Comme une ombre sur nos vies
by philoee
Summary: Elle est là. Allongée sur le lit. Fixant la nuit grise et bleue par la fenêtre...
1. Automne crépusculaire

Ces chapitres ne forment pas une histoire continue. Ce sont des textes que j'ai écrit sous le coup d'une impulsion subite à différents moments. Pour l'instant les deux textes publiés sont en rapport avec ce que pouvait être le monde sous Voldemort, mais aussi tout ce que son ombre menaçante a brisé comme vies, comme amour , comme histoires...

**Disclaimer :** je le déplore mais ce que j'écris ne m'appartient pas vraiment, tout

L'univers de Harry Potter est la propriété officielle de J.K Rowling.

**Rating : **à priori c'est G.****

**Automne crépusculaire**

Elle est là. Allongée sur le lit. Regardant la nuit grise et bleue par la fenêtre. Le temps coule. Le temps s'écoule. Les branches de l'arbre qu'elle aperçoit à travers la vitre se balancent dans le vent. Le feuillage se découpe en noir sur le ciel gris foncé. Droite. Gauche. Danse macabre des arbres.

Elle est allongée sur le lit ses yeux fixés sur le ciel. Sa bouche, dans un rictus, semblerait presque sourire si ses membres n'étaient pas aussi crispés.

Un coup de vent ouvre la fenêtre et le souffle glacial se répand dans la chambre. Mais elle ne fait aucun geste pour aller la refermer.

Elle reste immobile, tournée vers les nuages. Ses yeux vitreux fixés au-delà de la cime des arbres. La marque des ténèbres flotte doucement dans le vent.

Le vert brillant luit sur le ciel noir.


	2. Le bonheur est un souffle léger

**Disclaimer :** tout est à J.K Rowling ( hormis ce qui n'existe pas dans son livre et qui est à moi, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose....c'est pas juste !)

**Rating : **G

**Le bonheur est un souffle léger **

Il pleuvait. Les embruns chargés de l'air salé et piquant de la mer fouettaient son visage. L'eau tempêtait. La pluie comme la mer grondaient. Ses vêtements trempés collaient à sa peau ruisselante. Ses cheveux emmêlés flottaient derrière lui comme une bannière sombre et dégoulinante. Il courait. Courait sur la plage jusqu'à perdre haleine. Heureux de se sentir enfin vivant . Enivré de liberté. Il courait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Rien que pour être sûr d'exister. Mais bientôt, il fut trop fatigué pour continuer . Ses membres las refusaient de bouger. Alors se laissant choir sur le sable, recroquevillé en chien de fusil, il s'endormit. Pour la première fois depuis douze ans son sommeil ne fut pas troublé par de mauvais rêves.

C'est la chaude caresse des rayons de soleil sur son visage qui le réveilla. L'orage était depuis longtemps fini, et rien ne témoignait qu'il ait jamais eu lieu si ce n'est le sable légèrement humide. Ses vêtements, déjà, étaient secs. L'eau de mer qui les imprégnait s'était évaporée. Mais sur ses habits rêches, subsistaient encore quelques cristaux de sel. Il les réunit délicatement au creux de sa main avant de marcher vers les vagues. La mer à présent était calme, mais la morsure de l'eau sur ses orteils était glacée. Le ciel, d'un bleu pers, respirait la pureté cinglante des belles journées du début de l'hiver. Et il se sentait bien. Il avait longtemps cru que le bonheur c'était quelque chose de fort, de grand, de beau. Quelque chose de puissant qui vous marquait à jamais et dont chaque parcelle de votre être se souviendrait. Un virage exaltant dont on ressortait changé. Mais c'était avant. Avant de connaître Azkaban. La seule chose que chacun de ses atomes ne pourraient jamais oublier. Oui...il avait cru cela, il y a bien longtemps... Mais maintenant il savait.

Et le sel dans sa main brillait comme du diamant.


	3. Je suis rentrée ce soir là

**Disclaimer :**Tout est la propriété de J.Krowling.

**Réponse aux reviews** :

Cyle : merci pour tes reviews miss cocotte à plumes ! ! ! lol. Je t'adore !

bisous

Ton amie la grolm folle.

Bluehawk.c : je vais naïvement voir mes mails l'autre jour et j'ai l'exquise surprise de voir que j'ai enfin des reviews pour Comme une ombre sur nos vies ! Mais si j'étais contente ce n'était rien en comparaison de voir que celles-ci étaient de la grande bluehawk en personne ! ! ! j'étais au paroxysme de la joie hystérique ! ! !lol. Non, franchement, j'adore vraiment ce que tu écris. Je viens de lire ton dernier chapitre de Le voleur d'étoiles et je le trouve plein de suspens comme d'habitude mais aussi comme toujours ,extraordinairement poétique. On se délecte à le lire.

Sinon, en ce qui concerne tes reviews, le premier chapitre ne décrit pas forcément Lily, en réalité ce texte peut décrire tous ceux que tu y vois. C'est à dire que cette histoire n'a pas pour objectif de décrire les souffrances et les sentiments brisés des hommes sous Voldemort en se cantonnant aux seuls personnages présents dans Harry Potter, j'ai l'intention de parler de tout le monde, du sorcier lambda au moldu, car j'estime que l'on oublie peut-être trop souvent que dans une guerre, dans un drame, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à souffrir, nous ou ceux que nous connaissons, tout le monde souffre. Aussi ces textes ne visent pas seulement les personnages crées par J.Krowling, mais tous ceux auxquels notre esprit peut penser.

Et puis par ailleurs, j'avouerais que le monde de Harry Potter n'est peut-être qu'un moyen de transmettre aux autres des impressions sur la souffrance et la dureté de la vie en général.

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! et voilà le troisième chapitre.

Bisous

Stellamoon

**Je suis rentrée ce soir la**

Je suis rentrée ce soir là... La soirée avait été bonne. J'étais allée chez des amis et malgré ces temps sombres, le vin aidant, nous avions ris. L'humeur était à une ambiance gaie et chaleureuse. Et l'espace d'un moment, s'était envolé, le poids des soucis. Mais je suis rentrée ce soir là...

Je suis rentrée ce soir là...et la nuit était froide. L'air était obscur. Mais encore envahie de cette chaude gaieté de fin de soirée je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Je n'avais plus que quelques rues à parcourir jusqu'à la maison. L'écho fantomatique de mes pas résonnait sur l'asphalte et l'atmosphère glacée de cette nuit d'août était glacée. Cependant, insouciante pour la première fois depuis longtemps, vivifiée, je n'écoutais pas les signes.

Je suis rentrée ce soir là ...Un chien a aboyé dans la nuit puis s'est tu brusquement. La lune, pleine et gironde, montrait sa face narquoise. Des nuages gris s'étiraient ça et là sur le ciel noir illuminé par les astres brillants. Une étoile filante a glissé dans l'immensité et j'ai fait un vœu. Etre toujours heureuse. Mais je suis rentrée ce soir là...

Je suis rentrée ce soir là. De loin, j'ai aperçu un scintillement venant de chez moi. 'Mon fils a encore oublié d'éteindre la lumière du couloir' ai-je pensé. Mais plus j'approchais, plus la lumière semblait irréelle. Ce n'est que là que j'ai commencé à douter...

Je suis rentrée ce soir là... La lumière s'intensifiait à mesure que j'avançais. et le léger scintillement est devenu lueur. Une lueur verdâtre.

Je suis rentrée ce soir là... La nuit était vraiment glacée pour le mois d'août. De la vapeur se formait lorsque j'expirais. Je me souviens bien maintenant...

Je suis rentrée ce soir là...

Je suis rentrée ce soir là et la marque des ténèbres flottait au-dessus du toit. De mon toit. Pas un souffle de vent n'agitait les feuilles des arbres.

Je suis rentrée ce soir là et mon fils était mort.

Je ne fais plus de vœux. Je ne crois plus aux étoiles.


	4. Silence

**Disclaimer**normalement tout est à JK Rowling. Mais bon je ne parle pas vraiment de Harry Potter dans ce chapitre… alors est-ce que j'ai le droit que ce soit un peu à moi quand même ? S'il vous plait…..lol

**Rating : **G

**Reviews** :

**Bluehawk : **désolée de t'avoir déprimée pour la soirée…et merci pour ton compliment. En tout cas c'est sûr la guerre, quelque soit sa forme, est toujours triste et douloureuse, et presque toujours sans réelle raison valable…

**Silence**

Le silence règne partout ici. Rien ne bouge hormis parfois le souffle du vent, et le craquement de arbres. On pourrait croire que rien de vit. Que tout est calme dans la nuit noire. Mais la vibration dans l'air est palpable ; tout vibre. La terre d'abord, comme une douleur sourde qui monterait du sol. Le cœur des arbres ensuite. Les feuilles, l'herbe, et même la musaraigne qui s'enfuit terrifiée. La vibration s'amplifie de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir un assourdissant bourdonnement que l'on ne peut entendre. Même le cercle d'immenses pierres dressées vibre .Les pierres grises, érigées depuis des millénaires, immuables, frissonnent ,intensément, sous la lune bleue. Soudain, tout s'arrête.

Et il se met doucement à pleuvoir.

Dans le cercle, un homme est apparu.

Une seconde auparavant il n'y avait personne. Mais il est là. Comme une ombre sombre tombée du ciel. Bientôt, d'autres hommes, d'autres ombres, apparaissent à ses côtés. Lorsqu 'enfin un cercle parfait est formé, la vibration reprend. Les silhouettes sombres, d'un pas lent, s'avancent vers le centre du cercle de pierres, vers l'autel ; le dissimulant. La vibration s'intensifie et , mêlée au chant grave des hommes, donne à cette scène un air d'irréel angoissant. La pluie se fait plus forte. La tension dans l'air plus grande. Tout à coup, au centre du cercle, jaillit une lumière vive, aveuglante. Et, comme une eau limpide et glacée, un cri.

Lorsque la lumière s'éteint, il n'y a plus personne.  
La vibration a cessé. Le cercle de pierres dressées vers le ciel est vide.

On pourrait croire que rien ne s'est passé ici.

Mais sur la pierre grise trempée par la pluie, un léger scintillement subsiste.

Le sang rouge dans la nuit noire.


End file.
